Music
A list of all the insert songs, OPs, and EDs in PriPara (in the order of episode debut). Please note that some OPs and EDs may also be insert songs. Singers *i☆Ris *Chinatsu Akasaki *Nozomi Yamamoto *Yui Makino *Yui Watanabe *Azusa Satou *Reina Ueda *Mitsuki Saiga *Kanae Ito *Asami Sanada *Minami Tanaka *Nichika Oomori *Nanami Yamashita *Arisa Date *Prizmmy☆ *Prism☆Box *SUPER☆GiRLS OPs and EDs PriPara First OP and ED *OP: Make it! (Episode 01 - Episode 13) *ED: Jumpin'! Dancin' (Episode 01 - Episode 13) Second OP and ED *OP: Miracle☆Paradise (Episode 14 - Episode 26) *ED: Shining Sparkling Runway ☆ (Episode 14 - Episode 26) Third OP and ED *OP: Realize! (Episode 27 - Episode 38) *ED: I Just Wanna Be With You ~Between Virtual and Reality~ (Episode 27 - Episode 38) Fourth OP and ED * OP: Dream Parade (Episode 39 - Episode 64) * ED: Idol Strength♥Lesson GO! (Episode 39 - Episode 51) Fifth ED * ED: Heart-Clenching Love Song (Episode 52 - Episode 64) Fifth OP and Sixth ED *OP: Bright Fantasy (Episode 65- Episode 77) *ED: Rainbow・Melody '(Episode 65-Episode 70, Episode 72, Episode 74 - Episode 77) Sixth OP and Seventh ED *OP: 'Goin'on (Episode 78 - Episode 89) *ED: LOVE TROOPER (Episode 78 - Episode 89) Seventh OP and Eighth ED *OP: Ready Smile!! (Episode 90 - Episode 102) *ED: PriPara ☆ Dancing!!! (Episode 90 - Episode 115) Eighth OP *OP: Brand New Dreamer (Episode 103 - Episode 129) Ninth ED *ED: Growin' Jewel! (Episode 116 - Episode 139) Ninth OP *OP: Shining Star '(Episode 131 - Episode 140) Special EDs *ED: 'ThankYou♥Birthday '(Episode 71) *ED: 'Pure・Amore・Love '(Episode 73) *ED: [[Brand New Dreamer|'Brand New Dreamer]] (Episode 122) Movie OPs *'I'm waiting for You to come to PriPara' (PriPara: Everyone's Longing! Let's go PriPari) Idol Time PriPara First OP and ED *OP: Just be yourself '(Episode 141 - Episode 166) *ED: 'Idol:Time!! '(Episode 141 - Episode 166) Second OP and ED *OP: 'The Biggest Paradox (Episode 167 - ) *ED: Heartful♡Dream (Episode 167 - ) Insert Songs Season 1 *'Make it! '- (Episode 01), (Episode 02), (Episode 03), (Episode 04), (Episode 05), (Episode 08), (Episode 09), (Episode 37), (Episode 61), (Episode 81), (Episode 94), (Episode 135), (Episode 142), (Episode 165) *'Solar Flare Sherbet '- (Episode 03), (Episode 05), (Episode 06), (Episode 07), (Episode 08), (Episode 11), (Episode 21), (Episode 42 - Sakura Shower version), (Episode 61), (Episode 79), (Episode 97 - Sakura Shower Version) *'Marble Make up a-ha-ha!' - (Episode 06), (Episode 07), (Episode 08), (Episode 10), (Episode 11), (Episode 107), (Episode 122), (Episode 144) *'Pretty Prism Paradise!!!' - (Episode 12), (Episode 13), (Episode 15), (Episode 16), (Episode 17), (Episode 18), (Episode 19), (Episode 20), (Episode 21), (Episode 33), (Episode 61), (Episode 68), (Episode 119), (Episode 140) *'No D&D code' - (Episode 14), (Episode 15), (Episode 18), (Episode 20), (Episode 21), (Episode 44), (Episode 49), (Episode 91), (Episode 140), (Episode 159) *'Happy Pa-Lucky' - (Episode 22), (Episode 24), (Episode 27), (Episode 29), (Episode 30), (Episode 32), (Episode 61), (Episode 81), (Episode 137) *'Change My World' - (Episode 22), (Episode 23), (Episode 28), (Episode 30), (Episode 51), (Episode 53), (Episode 60), (Episode 110), (Episode 137) *'Realize!' - (Episode 25), (Episode 26), (Episode 63), (Episode 76), (Episode 136) *'0-Week-Old' - (Episode 26), (Episode 30), (Episode 31), (Episode 34), (Episode 35), (Episode 58), (Episode 70), (Episode 75), (Episode 80), (Episode 81), (Episode 83), (Episode 111) *'Your 100% Life' - (Episode 31), (Episode 81), (Episode 153) *'Love Friend Style' - (Episode 35), (Episode 36), (Episode 38), (Episode 61), (Episode 87) Season 2 *'Dream Parade' - (Episode 39), (Episode 41), (Episode 43), (Episode 47), (Episode 50), (Episode 53), (Episode 59), (Episode 61), (Episode 82), (Episode 88) *'Reversible Ring' - (Episode 40), (Episode 42), (Episode 45), (Episode 46), (Episode 54), (Episode 76), (Episode 82), (Episode 90), (Episode 96) *'Lucky! Surprise☆Birthday' - (Episode 48), (Episode 71) *'Come and Join This Song-Hee-Hoo' - (Episode 52), (Episode 55), (Episode 89), (Episode 108), (Episode 109) *'Bold SUMMER ADVENTURE' - (Episode 56), (Episode 57), (Episode 88) *'Absolute Life of a final show Girl' - (Episode 62), (Episode 90), (Episode 153) *'Panic Labyrinth' - (Episode 64), (Episode 65), (Episode 72), (Episode 107), (Episode 153) *'Omuomurice' - (Episode 66), (Episode 67), (Episode 88) *'PaPiPuPe☆POLICE!' - (Episode 69), (Episode 72), (Episode 111) *'Pure・Amore・Love' - (Episode 73), (Episode 74), (Episode 111), (Episode 153) *'Miracle☆Paradise '- (Episode 77) *'What a WonderPri World!! '- (Episode 77), (Episode 78), (Episode 88) *'Virtual Idol♥' - (Episode 79), (Episode 107), (Episode 153) *'Pe~rfect with Pri' - (Episode 84) *'Twin mirror♥compact' - (Episode 85), (Episode 90), (Episode 153), (Episode 157) *'Around・the・PriPara Land!' - (Episode 86), (Episode 88) *'Triangle・Star' - (Episode 89), (Episode 90), (Episode 91), (Episode 93), (Episode 95), (Episode 101), (Episode 153) Season 3 *'Charismatic GIRL☆Yeah!' - (Episode 92), (Episode 93), (Episode 94), (Episode 95), (Episode 98), (Episode 99), (Episode 100), (Episode 101) ,(Episode 113), (Episode 116), (Episode 118), (Episode 153) *'Ready Smile!!' - (Episode 93), (Episode 95), (Episode 97), (Episode 98), (Episode 99), (Episode 100), (Episode 101), (Episode 103), (Episode 104), (Episode 105), (Episode 106), (Episode 108), (Episode 109), (Episode 110), (Episode 111), (Episode 112), (Episode 114), (Episode 115), (Episode 119), (Episode 121), (Episode 123), (Episode 125), (Episode 126), (Episode 127), (Episode 134) *'Run♪ for Jumping!' - (Episode 99), (Episode 100), (Episode 101), (Episode 102), (Episode 109), (Episode 115), (Episode 121), (Episode 126), (Episode 132) *'Goin'on '- (Episode 100) *'Amazing· Castle' - (Episode 105), (Episode 106), (Episode 114), (Episode 119), (Episode 126), (Episode 132), (Episode 140), (Episode 153), (Episode 154), (Episode 166), (Episode 170) *'Just My Chance Call - '(Episode 107), (Episode 153) *'Mon Chouchou' - (Episode 114), (Episode 115), (Episode 133), (Episode 135), (Episode 140) *'Girl's Fantasy' - (Episode 117), (Episode 124), (Episode 130), (Episode 138), (Episode 140) *'Sugarless×Friend' - (Episode 120), (Episode 123), (Episode 127), (Episode 128), (Episode 134), (Episode 140), (Episode 153) *'Bring Back The Idols!' - (Episode 129), (Episode 131), (Episode 133), (Episode 140) *'I FRIEND YOU!!' - (Episode 138), (Episode 139) *[[LOVE IS FRIEND|'LOVE IS FRIEND']]' '- (Episode 138) *'WE ARE THE FRIENDS!!' - (Episode 139) *[[My Friend Dear Friend|'My Friend Dear Friend']] - (Episode 139) Idol Time Pripara *[[Tick Tock・Magical・Idol Time!|'Tick Tock・Magical・Idol Time!']]' '- (Episode 141), (Episode 143), (Episode 145), (Episode 146), (Episode 152), (Episode 157), (Episode 158), (Episode 160), (Episode 165), (Episode 166), (Episode 169), (Episode 171) *'Gira Galactic・Tightrope' - (Episode 146), (Episode 147), (Episode 172) *'Red Flash Revolution' - (Episode 147) *'Brand New·Happiness!' - (Episode 148), (Episode 149), (Episode 156), (Episode 163), (Episode 172) *'Shuttlewise Game' - (Episode 150), (Episode 152), (Episode 158), (Episode 165), (Episode 169) *'GOst♭Coaster' - (Episode 155), (Episode 158), (Episode 161), (Episode 165), (Episode 166), (Episode 169) *'Neo Dimension Go!!' - (Episode 162) *'Clean Mind, Clean Hit♡Clang BUDDY' - (Episode 164) *[[Miss. Prionaire|'Miss. Prionaire']] - (Episode 167), (Episode 168), (Episode 169) *[http://pripara.wikia.com/wiki/Sunshine_Bell Sunshine Bell]' '- (Episode 171) In Game Songs *'GoGo! PuriParaifu' - (Episode 14), (Movie 01) *'Go PuriPuriPu- ' *'COOL・STAR' *'After School Heartful Dash' *'Morning' *'Gamusharanhoi' *'Hello Hello Friends' *'Toy Toy ☆ Tail' *'Paki La~Ro!' *'Purely☆Smiley' *'Everybodyvil♪Everydayvil' *'Sing A Song That'll Make the World Fall in Love' *'Fun! Fun! Winter!' *[[Yes♥Love Valentines ~White Day Edition~|'Yes♥Love Valentines ~White Day Edition~']] *'Steps ~Secret Heart❤~' *'Steps -twinkle star-' *'Steps -brandnew myself-' *[[The Plan to Enjoy Summer Vacation to its Fullest|'The Plan to Enjoy Summer Vacation to its Fullest']] *'Everyone's PriPara Medley vol. 1' *[[Yeah!Yeah!☆IDOL PARTY|'Yeah!Yeah!☆IDOL PARTY']] *[[Maiden Puzzle ~Fall in Love EVERYDAY~|'Maiden Puzzle ~Fall in Love EVERYDAY~']] *[[Summer Night Evolution!|'Summer Night Evolution!']] *[[Forever Friends ~A Miracle of a 1/74 Billion Chance~|'Forever Friends ~A Miracle of a 1/74 Billion Chance~']] *'StarLight★HeartBeat' *[[SuSuSuSu Genius Smile|'SuSuSuSu Genius Smile']] *'Step! Step! Step!' Physical Releases CD Singles Opening *Make it! *Miracle☆Paradise *Realize! *Dream Parade *Bright Fantasy *Goin'on *Ready Smile!! *Brand New Dreamer *Shining Star *Just be yourself Ending *Jumpin'! Dancin' *Shining Sparkling Runway☆ *I Just Wanna Be With You ~Between Virtual and Reality~ *Idol Strength♥Lesson GO! *Heart-Clenching Love Song *Rainbow・Melody *LOVE TROOPER *PriPara ☆ Dancing!!! *Growin' Jewel! *Idol:Time!! Mini Albums *PriPara Idol Songs♪ Collection by SoLaMi♡SMILE *PriPara Idol Songs♪ Collection by Shion Todo & Dorothy West & Leona West *PriPara Idol Songs♪ Collection by SoLaMi♡SMILE & Faruru *PriPara Music Collection *PriPara Idol Songs♪ Collection by SoLa♡Ageddon Mi *PriPara Dream Song ♪ Collection DX -SUMMER- *PriPara Dream Song ♪ Collection DX -AUTUMN- *PriPara Dream Song ♪ Collection DX -WINTER- *PriPara Music Collection season.2 *PriPara Song♪Collection 1st Stage *PriPara Song♪Collection 2nd Stage *PriPara: Everyone Shine! Sparkling☆Star Live SONG COLLECTION *PriPara ULTRA MEGA MIX COLLECTION *Idol Time PriPara♪ Song Collection ~Yumepeko~ *PriPara Music Collection season.3 *Idol Time PriPara♪ Song Collection ~Yumepeko Seconds!~ *PriPara ULTRA MEGA MIX COLLECTION Vol.2 *PriPara ULTRA MEGA MIX COLLECTION Vol.3 Trivia *Bright Fantasy is the first OP theme to not be featured as an insert song, the second is Goin'on, third is Brand New Dreamer, and the fourth is Shining Star. * Realize! is the first OP that has been introduced as an insert song before debuting as an opening song. * Heart-Clenching Love Song is the first ED to debut without a new OP accompanying it. It is succeeded by Growin' Jewel. * Brand New Dreamer is the first OP to debut without a new ED accompanying it. It is also the first song to be featured as OP and ED in the same episode. Category:Music Category:Anime Category:Insert Song Category:OPs and EDs